Life With May
by May Grace Malfoy
Summary: DOC so yeah. dont read then dont read. After the war May finds herself with her friend Layla and her 2 year old brother in their dead parents home. Luckly Draco and the rest of the gang are here. What would happen if past loves arrive at the door?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. Kara E. characters as well. But I own characters that I've made up. The plot it mine as well. Enjoy:

**Life With May**

**By Mary-Anne Grace Malfoy **

Mary came in through her attic bedroom muttering about some owl hitting her in the head. Her best friend was waiting for her down, down, stairs. Layla never had much of a home. Her uncle's house was full of beer bottles and cigarette butts. She always had a place at the McMillan's home. Her room was right below the attic, light beige walls, medium size room with plenty of drawer space. The attic bedroom had three separate walls the biggest room was given to Bryan, Mary Anne's one year old brother.

The attic second walled room is the second biggest room out of all the rooms. Even though it had a few old dusty boxes Mary-Anne made it her own. Moved the old drawer case in, had a nice big window open to the sides, had a lot of lighting, and electric items in there. White washed ceilings and pale yellow walls make it cheerful. The walls had little tiny flower paintings on one wall area made the whole room look bigger.

"Lay where you at?" screeched Mary from the second floor.

"The kitchen!" said Lay in return. Cooking was her specialty, she loved to cook. It paid Mary for the small house.

"Harry and everyone are coming around 12 o'clock and I have to get the groceries. Watch Bryan for me." said Mary getting her wallet from the kitchen drawer. Mary, who was a mother to her little brother since they're mother lost her life in the war, and her father fought against the light and got captured, lets just say things never went well. The war has been won by the light for three years now. Mary was an auror in training and did work at home until Bryan turned 11.

Lay looked up from chopping carrots. "Sure don't worry get me some flour, chocolate, and one of those muggle things. Um.. Cookie mix?"

Mary laughed "Okay be back in a jiff." with that she disappeared with a pop.

A knock came from the back door. She wiped her hands and walked up to find Draco and Blaise standing there with a small banquet of flowers.

"Hey there beautiful!" said Blaise giving Lay a kiss.

"Hey Lay where's Bryan?" asked Draco taking out a neatly wrapped box.

"He's sleeping upstairs in the attic. May left to go get groceries." said Lay as she wrapped her arms around Blaise's waist. Draco nodded and went into the living room.

"You think Draco still likes May? I mean they used to go out after the war." asked Lay as she looked up to Blaise.

He shrugged, "I dono' he's been a bit off lately. Not smirking not smiling. Driven' me nuts!"

Lay laughed at this and went back to cooking. A pop came from the living room and a shrill scream of a male and females right after. Lay dropped her spoon and ran through to find Draco and May's legs stuck together.

"DRACO MAFLOY GET OFF ME THIS INSTANT!" screeched May trying to push her way out.

"BLODDY WOMAN YOU THINK I WANT TO BE SEEN LIKE THIS!" shouts Draco in return.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE OF MANNER DRACO LUCIOUS MALFOY!" hollered May regaining her posture pushing the groceries in his arms, "Get these in the kitchen Draco I've got to wake up Bry'"

"Very well," sighed Draco running his hands through his hair, "I'll get the cereal ready"

Blaise and Lay looked each other and laughed. They both knew that Draco and May liked each other. Over they're constant bickering and caring for Bryan they could make a very nice couple.

May went up stairs to find none other than Harry Potter showing Bryan his new toy.

"Good Morning baby wanna get some breakfast?" asked May picking up Bryan from Harry's arms.

"Hey May" said Harry shoving his hands in his pockets. May and Harry went out in there fifth year. Broke it off in sixth never recovered since. Even after fighting side by side during the war nothing could put together the discomfort of the thought.

"Hey Harry come down were starting for breakfast. Malfoy and Blaise are eating." she said with a smile walking down the stairs. Harry sighed and followed her down.

"Hey Potter come join us for breakfast?" said Draco smugly.

"Mate don't act like that." Blaise said taking a bit of his omelet.

"Don't worry Malfoy just here to get ready for the party. Picking up Isa in an hour so I thought to stop by to visit Bryan." Harry snapped in return picking up Bryan.

May took him out of his arms and placed him in his high chair. "Harry you don't have to pick up Bryan every minute he's not going anywhere." She turned to Bryan "Hey babe want some cereal?" Bryan hit his plastic spoon on his little desk in return. May smiled her rare smile at the small child. Harry and Draco always fought for her, but the only one who had her heart was her brother. _He would never know his mother._ She thought, _He will sure never meet dad that bastard!_

"Come come Bry-Bry eat up gotta take you a bath!" she said with a smile on her face.

"I'll do that May go get dressed." Draco said getting Bryan out of his chair until Harry pulled him away from him.

"No I'll do that." said Harry carrying Bryan.

"Nope Draco will do that Harry go find Ginny. You two are going out?" she said with a smirk handing Bryan to Draco.

"We- well.. Yes but.." he started.

Draco raised his hand, "Don't start Potter me and May have this covered."

"Harry for the last time. Me and Draco have everything going on okay." she said in her stern but gentle tone.

Harry running his hand through his hair and sighed, "Very well I'll see you later." with a pop he was gone.

The day went as planned cooking, changing, and numerous fights in between but that was normal.

"Drake can you carry Bryan for a few minutes I'm going to get dressed." May said handing a sleeping Bryan in Draco's arms.

"Sure." he said lifting the baby up and rocking him side to side.

"Lay come on that cake doesn't need to be watched." she laughed. Lay smirked at her and went up the stairs.

"What are you going to wear?" she asked looking through her closet.

"I dono I might wear that nice dress I got back in Muggle London." May said in return getting out a small black dress with ruffles at the bottom.

"That's perfect!" exclaimed Lay clapping her hands in delight.

May laughed and waved off, "Go get ready you little butt!"

Twenty minutes later the girls came down in there dresses. The boys haven't seen them dress like this since they're Hogwarts days.

Draco walked up to May and held her waist close to his and whispered in her ear, "You look mighty fine tonight."

A shiver went down May's spine and made her smile unintentionally. A soft cough came from behind them. They turn to look at the whole Weasley Family, Harry, Ginny. Harry looking murderous at Draco, if looks could kill Draco would be dead by now.

"Well this is a nice way to make an entrance.." muttered Ron holding Ronald JR. on his arm. Hermione and him got together at the end of the war. They have two kids, Victorie and Ronald JR.

"Now Ron don't act like that in front of the children." laughed Hermione fixing Isa's ponytail.

"Well since everybody's here why don't we get something to eat. that's what we came for. Right Ron?" asked May in a laughing manner. Ronald's stomach croaked in return, laughter was heard right after.

They entered the kitchen in warm moods. After the war this was a great start, but all could feel the tension between Draco, May, and Harry. Even though Harry was going out with Ginny his feelings for May had not been subsided since.

"May I love this dress! Where did you get it?" asked Hermione who looked interestingly at the dress May was wearing.

May smiled and looked down, "I got this out in muggle London. Over at Forever21. $30"

The girl's giggled in delight, "How about we go on a shopping trip just us girls our in muggle London? It would be so wicked!" said Ginny with excitement.

"Well right now we have food that I've made over a hot stove and is now slowly getting cold. So how about we go over in the dinning room and say grace ?" said Lay holding a Pot Roast that smelled as the gods have sent it down for them to feast on.

Two hours of eating laughing and talking everything seemed perfect. May and Draco sending each other smiles from across the table. Harry looking at Draco murderously. When it was time to leave the girls got plans to go out in London as soon as they could.

"May you think I could stay over tonight I kinda got kicked out ." said Draco shuffling his newly cut hair. His mum just died but didn't leave him the house, only money.

"Of course stay as long as you like I'll fix the spare room for you. Bring your stuff in." said May in return going into the hall closet taking out bedspreads and a blanket. Hearing a distant pop she went into the room on the attic floor. Believe me the home is really big in size but most of the 3rd room space had only a three boxed drawer a medium sized bed and a side table. The window gave off a little light. Another pop joined in while May was putting in some lamps. Draco snuck up behind her and gave her a tickle.

"BLOODY HELL MAN YOU COULDA GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK !" shouted May clutching her chest. The dim light made her intense surprised eyes glow in the moon light.

"Im sorry ! don't yell so loud you'll wake Bryan" hissed Draco checking Bryan's room.

"Oh well here tomorrow morning Im off to buy more groceries. Watch Bryan or you two will have to come with me. Lay and Blaise are going out on an all day date tomorrow." ,She said pushing an extra lamp into his arms, "Goodnight!" She stalked off into the bedroom next to Bryans and shut the door quietly.

"Good night." whispered Draco as he too closed his door to the darkness of the hall way.

**NEXT DAY**

Draco woke up in a bright room with a pale blue as its theme. He remember the other day when he asked to move in. He checked a clock that was sitting on the side table.

"8 o'clock. Darn ." he hissed under his breath. Getting up he went over to the drawer to find all his clothes [even his underwear all ironed and folded straight and perm. He got out a pair of lose gray sweats and a plain white t-shirt and opened the door to a very bright and quite hall way. He could hear the sizzling of breakfast being made down in the kitchen. He went down the steps to find May reading the paper as she cooked bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"Morning Drake care for some coffee?" she asked handing him a mug almost full to the brim with light brown liquid.

"Thanks. You want me to cook for you? I mean I am staying here." He said taking the fork away from her.

"No Draco its okay. Bryan might be waking up soon and I've got to got to work in about 2 hours. Hurry and get him dressed and feed him okay?" she said pulling her Dark brown hair in a ponytail. He nodded and walked back up stairs to see Bryan sitting up in his crib as if he knew Draco was coming.

"Well Hey you! You read to spend the day with Draco ?" he asked smiling at the child.

_He's just so, so small. _ He said in his mind. The young boy looked up at him with his golden eyes and shinning mop of hair.

"Let's go get some breakfast with Mommy alright?" he asked the child. Smiling he giggled and gurgled. He walked down holding him in his arms. May was putting down his tray as he and walked in. A smile spread across her face as she saw the two.

"Good Morning you two. You had a nice sleep Draco?" she asked putting down a plate of French toast.

"Yeah. Thank you for letting me stay over like this. You know how it is at the pub." he said picking up The Daily Prophet. She nodded sitting down to her plate. The silence was comfortable as the sounds of the city near by waking up. 

Standing up she went and got her coat, "Since now you're here Draco You might as well take care of Bryan for me. It's been a long time since I've been at the office. I'll see you both at lunch alright? Don't forget to put him down after you take his bath okay Drake.", She walked over and planted a kiss on Bryans forehead, "Bye Bye Babe." With a distant pop she was gone. 

Draco turned to the young boy staring at him from across the room. "So I have to take your bath eh?" The baby just looked at him with the same penetrating stare. Draco just looked at him a shiver went down his spine. "Okay so bath. Let's do this." 

The bath wasn't a good of an idea as most. For one thing he didn't know one thing about children. But he knew his father instincts to kick in. He practically was a father already. He got the seat read in the bath tub. Adjusting the water to what he thought was safe he got Bryan .. Naked.. And put him on the seat.

"Okay so we just get the wash cloth and some soap and wash your body. Then carefully wash your hair right?" he asked the infant. All it did was giggle and splash at the water. Draco smiled as the sound of the laughter of the little boy. The joy he never had as a child in the hands of a Death Eater father. Yet he could still enjoy the lightness of the moment. Spacing out into his thoughts he did not notice the baby stopped laughing. Snapping back into reality he finished the bathing.   
"Er. So where's your clothes kid?" he asked again still wondering why he was doing this. He carried the baby into his bedroom. 

A/N: this story is now on WRITERS BLOCK. My ideas are running low so I'm out and about around star bucks and near some places that help me think and taking jot down notes. Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM is good.


End file.
